


Alive in a Dollar Sign

by lietpol



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Carlos is a Dork, Kissing, M/M, Pining, angsty jay, jay is a hot lifeguard, lots of pining, ritch bitch carlos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-22 21:21:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10705359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lietpol/pseuds/lietpol
Summary: Carlos is rich, Jay is a lifeguard, and they've been pining over each other forever.





	Alive in a Dollar Sign

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gannonic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gannonic/gifts).



> ur welcome sydney  
> check out my tumblr: jayandcarlos  
> sorry for any errors lmao  
> I forgot to throw in the usual deal of how helpful and great comments are, so if you enjoy this consider commenting :^)  
> art by sydney @antijaylos.tumblr.com I love her so much  
> [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/152178724@N05/35539698211/in/dateposted-public/)

Carlos wakes up to Gwen Stefani’s _The Sweet Escape._ He can’t complain, if he’s being honest. Summer is here, and he no longer is subjected to a pointless 7 to 3 pm school day. Granted, he _does_ attend the most expensive private school in the United States, totaling $57, 920 tuition yearly. It’s not that bad. But Carlos has so many other things he can spend his time on.

For example, enticing that sexy life-guard at the country club’s pool. He knows that the boy makes a reasonable salary, seeing as the cost of joining the country club is well over a grand a month. Ever since he turned 15, Carlos has been going to this stupid pool just to see this stupid life-guard. Yet, to no avail. Carlos doesn’t even have the life-guard’s number, _for fuck’s sake._

All Carlos knows about the life-guard is that a) his name is Jay, b) he’s ridiculously attractive, and c) Carlos would do _anything_ to get in his swimming shorts. Maybe he needs to stage a dramatic moment of drowning. Ridiculous, sure. But it means Jay would be responsible for saving Carlos. Who knows, maybe he can fake it so well that Jay assumes he needs CPR.

Judging by Carlos’s grade in beginning acting, he figures that little scenario is out of the option. 

He’s 17 now. He still has no intention of giving up on Jay. This _will_ be Carlos’s year.

Carlos looks at the clock on his desk. _12:22 P.M._ He pulls himself from his memory foam mattress and meanders into the kitchen. A quick glance in his fridge prompts him to go after the fresh fruit and kale. He places it into the sleek blender on the counter and watches the concoction go from a weird peachy color to a nice, smooth green. After he pours the smoothie into his cup, he sprinkles some matcha on top.

He plops himself onto the lush, faux-leather sofa in his living room and contemplates the best way to woo Jay. Even the shortest swimming shorts have no effect. Dying his hair does draw the life-guard’s attention, but he’s not sure if it’s the right kind of attention. Carlos isn’t sure what angle he should be approaching this at. He’s never attempted to directly talk to Jay, so maybe he can start there. Talking to someone he’s interested in has never been one of Carlos’s strong points. Maybe he knows someone that Jay knows; a mutual friend or something.

 Now that he thinks about it, he recalls that Jay is seemingly close to Evie, a girl Carlos knows from his school. She’s only there because her mom took over the Spanish department, but it’s definitely a start. Out of the handful of times he’s ever talked to Evie, Carlos knows that she spends most of her summer at the pool, because she teaches the toddlers the basics of swimming. So, if Carlos can get on a relatively friendly level with her, he’s almost positive that would lead into him talking to Jay.

Carlos impatiently glances at the clock above the fireplace. _12:59 P.M._ The pool doesn’t open for another hour.

He grabs his phone and checks out Instagram, because Jay is a spam poster. The first post is none other than Jay’s. He’s shirtless, hair pulled back into a pony-tail, and he’s smiling. His eyes are hidden by his large red sunglasses that read LIFEGUARD on the side. It makes Carlos giddy. He wishes he could move time so he could be at the pool and ogling Jay.

Instead, he just decides to ready himself. He places a coating of sun block over his skin, because he burns rather easily. Once he’s sure that he won’t look like a tomato, he grabs his black speedo and slips it on. The speedo fits as if it were a second skin. Carlos adores it. Finally, he throws a pair of shorts and a tank top over himself before entering his garage. One look at his cherry red 2016 Volkswagen Beetle has him sighing in delight. His car is his favorite thing.

It doesn’t take him long to reach his destination. The sun is shining and the pool gate is overflowing with scantily clad teenagers all waiting to get in the water. Carlos doesn’t see Jay, but he does spot a mass of blue hair. Carlos wanders over to the person in question and breathes a sigh of relief. Evie makes herself noticeable with her outlandish blue hair and red lipstick. She looks fit, her white bikini accentuating her body perfectly. Carlos clears his throat and taps her on the shoulder.

“Hi, Evie. How are you doing?” It’s awkward, but Carlos has never been great at starting conversations.

Evie turns and quirks an eyebrow at him. He can’t read her expression through her thick Maui Jim sunglasses. “Carlos? What’s up?”

Carlos isn’t sure what to say next. It’s not that he doesn’t _want_ to be friends with Evie, he’s just not interested in that right now. He wants to skip to the point, but Carlos knows this will take some time. He’s never had real friends. The few times he attempted to make friends ended in him being hurt, because they were always after his money. But something tells him Evie is different. His mind is telling him that it’s okay to trust this girl, even though he hardly knows her. Carlos has always been one to follow his instincts.

He almost asks her if she’s seen Jay yet, but he stops himself. “You teach little kids how to swim here, right?”

She nods, a hint of a smile on her lips. Before she responds, Evie pushes her sunglasses to the top of her head. “Yea. It’s such a great job, and the kids are so fun. Although, some of those boys seem to think I’m their personal climbing gym.”

Carlos laughs at that. Not his fake laugh that he uses when he wants to make an impression, but a genuine laugh.

“You come here a lot. Practically every day in the summer time” she points out.

“Oh, yea. I _really_ love swimming!” He sounds fake even to himself. Evie doesn’t say anything, but she purses her lips in an attempt to suppress a giggle.

“Are you sure it’s the swimming you love? I’ve hardly seen you in the water, and I’ve been working here for a while.”

Carlos shrugs and tries to act nonchalant. He’s not sure it’s working. “Why else would I come to the pool?” He hates how his voice cracks at the end of his words, but he elects to ignore it and pretend like he’s confident in himself.

“Well, I took the job originally because I had a gigantic crush on one of the employees,” she admits. It makes Carlos nervous. He knows she has to be talking about Jay, and it makes his palms sweat. “But she’s completely straight, so I had no luck there.”

Evie laughs, and it takes Carlos an admittedly long amount of time to register what she says. His brain is on repeat, berating him for not thinking. _Of course, Jay and Evie are dating, why didn’t I—_ What?

“What?” he asks.

“Yea, turns out her boyfriend worked at the pool as well. It was kind of a weird situation, but everything is fine now” she explains.

Carlos can’t help the small sigh of relief that escapes him.

“That’s why I asked you if you were really here to swim. It doesn’t seem like your type of sport.”

“Well, you’re right. I’m not a huge fan of swimming. I’ve been coming here because of a crush, like you did,” Carlos admits. He feels kind of foolish, now. However, Evie could prove to be an important part of his master plan, now that he knows she was in the same situation.

“So, who is it?” she asks. Her eyebrows are raised and she’s grinning. It unnerves him.

“Um,” he rubs his hands together and shrugs his shoulders. This was a lot harder than he thought it would be. He pins not being able to answer immediately on the fear of being rejected. Hell, what if Jay was totally straight like her crush was? Carlos would be _mortified._ He also would have wasted three years of his life pining over a completely unattainable person.

But there’s no way to move forward if he doesn’t spill. “It’s Jay,” he murmurs. His shoes suddenly become fascinating. He glares at them and refuses to look anywhere else.

Much to his surprise, and slight annoyance, Evie says “Ha! I so called it!”

“What do you mean ‘you so called it’?” he air-quotes for emphasis.

“Oh, come on. You come to this pool _every_ summer, sit in the _same_ chair until the pool closes, and you only do _one_ thing. You’re not very inconspicuous. Jay hasn’t noticed, but that’s not surprising. He’s one of the most oblivious people I’ve met” Evie says.

“That doesn’t make me feel any better,” Carlos says. He puts his hands on his hips and glares at Evie, who sticks her tongue out at him.

“I said he hasn’t noticed you ogling him. I didn’t say he _hasn’t_ noticed you.”

Carlos raises an eyebrow and impatiently gestures for her to continue. She rolls her eyes at him, but there’s no real hint of aggravation. “Jay has definitely checked you out. Especially when you started wearing a speedo to the pool. You’ve actually become a popular topic of discussion in the employee lounge. We’ve been making bets on whether you’re gay or European.”

Carlos scoffs. “You what? This is _not_ the Legally Blonde musical, for fuck’s sake. And I’m not European!”

“You’re really fixating on that? I just told you that Jay has, in fact, noticed you. He’s just scared to talk to you,” Evie says.

“Why would he be scared to talk to me?” he asks. Carlos can’t remember doing anything that would seem intimidating.

“Let me rephrase that,” she says. “Jay’s not scared of you; he’s scared of what you’ll think of _him._ ”

That doesn’t make sense. Carlos thinks Jay is amazing, even though he doesn’t know him well. He’s admired Jay for three years, and never once has any negative thought crossed Carlos’s mind.

“I think he’s amazing,” Carlos says.

“Do you really know him?”

“Well, no…” he admits. “I’ve always been too nervous to actually talk to him.”

Evie crosses her arms over her chest and takes a deep breath. “Jay comes from a poor background. Like, poverty poor,” she says slowly, as if to not spook Carlos.

He shrugs his shoulders. “So? It’s not about the money. I like _him_.”

She nods in understanding, glancing around at the crowd. “That’s the thing. Jay thinks that you won’t like him because of his background. Everyone knows you’re the most bougie person in this city.”

It’s Carlos’s turn to cross his arms. He makes a noise somewhere between a groan and a squeal. “I’m not bougie!”

“Okay, first of all, not the point. Second, you’re _ridiculously_ bougie. How much did your speedo cost?” she asks him.

Carlos thinks about it, trying to remember when he bought it. “I’d venture it was anywhere between a hundred to two hundred dollars? It’s breathable, and a really good material!”

“Exactly my point. Speedos typically cost less than twenty bucks. Get over it, bougie” she says plainly. “Anyway, he’s too scared to approach you because he doesn’t have the money to impress you.”

“Well, tell him I don’t care about the money!”

“Why don’t you tell him?”

“It’s not that easy…”

“Why not?”

“Because I’ve never had such strong feelings for someone, Evie! Crushes don’t normally last this long.” He lets out a tired sigh and rubs a hand over his face. “I’m just as scared to talk to him. Normally, people only want me for my money.”

“Jay isn’t like that, I can promise you that much” Evie says. “Why don’t I introduce you to him? He won’t have to know that we had this discussion.”

Carlos looks at her, _really_ looks at her. His mind is in over-drive as it tries to pinpoint a possible motive she could have for helping him. “why would you do that for me?”

“Not for you, for Jay. I want him to be happy” she corrects him.

“Oh,” is all he can say.

“And you two would make an adorable couple,” she adds. “I am all for cute couples. Also, for future reference, Jay tends to act like he could care less if a situation makes him nervous. He’s not trying to be an asshole, it’s just how he copes.”

“Gotcha,” Carlos says.

He pulls off his top and his shorts as the gates open. People rush around him to claim their seats, but Carlos waits behind them. Evie cuts through, waving her employee badge in the air to maneuver the crowd. Once she’s in, she immediately makes her way to Jay’s chair, where he sits with his binoculars and a bottle of water.

They smile and he climbs off his chair to hug her. Carlos assumes this is their first time seeing each other since last summer. He watches as Evie and Jay talk animatedly, but he quickly glances at his nails when she gestures to where he’s standing.

When he looks up again, Jay is back in his seat and Evie is somewhere else. He isn’t sure where. Jay’s glasses cover up his eyes, but Carlos can tell Jay is looking at him. A shiver runs down his spine, despite the summer heat beating down on him. Carlos takes tentative steps, until he’s at his familiar seat facing Jay’s lifeguard chair. He wishes he had his sunglasses, just so he could pretend like he wasn’t staring directly at Jay, but this is the first time he’s seen Jay staring back.

It’s no later than five minutes when Evie decides to drag Carlos to Jay’s chair. He’s nervous, and he is fidgeting in her strong grip. But Carlos can’t help his excitement. After _three years,_ he’s finally going to talk to Jay. Carlos remains silent as Jay lowers himself to the ground. He’s never noticed that Jay isn’t much taller than him. It’s nice, Carlos thinks—It’s easier to wrap his arms around Jay’s neck that way.

Jay removes his sunglasses and Carlos has to fight back a gasp because _he’s never been so close to Jay and this boy is pure beauty_. Carlos is stunned. He’s sure his mouth is hanging open, and Jay raises an eyebrow at him, but he can’t do anything. Evie is looking between the two of them like they’re the most interesting game of tennis she’s ever observed.

“Hi,” Jay says. “I’m Jay.”

 _I know,_ is what Carlos nearly says. But he catches himself, instead going for a neutral, “nice to meet you, I’m Carlos.”

His heart is hammering in his chest and Carlos is feeling light-headed. Jay’s brown eyes are moving along the length of Carlos’s body and he _can’t breathe._

“I know who you are. It’s nice to _officially_ meet you.” Jay smiles and pulls Carlos in for a hug. It’s completely unexpected and Carlos wants to launch his body into space and never return, but he can’t. Jay has him wrapped in a tight hug.

It’s a weird sensation, feeling someone else’s skin against his own. Carlos is too scared to move, and the heat from Jay’s body is washing over him. The breeze that hits him when Jay finally releases him is like a slap to the face.

“Sorry, I’m a hugger,” Jay says.

“I see that,” Carlos laughs, putting on his best flirtatious smile. He’s not sure how well it works, but Jay grins at him as he tucks a loose strand of hair back behind his ear.

“Well, it was nice meeting you, but I won’t be on break for another hour. Can we talk then?” Jay asks, voice full of hope—and a hint of desperation.

Carlos nods, not revealing his disappointment. “Sure! I’ll be in my usual spot,” he says, pointing to his chair. He realizes this is unnecessary, but it’s too late now.

Jay nods and climbs back into his chair. He waves at Carlos before sliding his sunglasses back into place. Carlos jogs back to his chair, but a whistle catches his attention.

“No running by the side of the pool!” Jay’s voice carries over to Carlos. He slyly flips him off. Jay grins and gestures to his wristwatch as if to say _when?_

Carlos hates him.

The hour flies by. Carlos blinks, and suddenly Jay is in front of him, arms crossed and eyebrows raised. “Come on, I want to talk to you.” He offers his hand. It’s warm, probably from over-exposure to the sun. Carlos allows himself to be lifted to his feet and Jay drags him into the bath-house.

“Wow, Jay. You’re pretty direct with your intentions,” Carlos says plainly. Jay turns and looks Carlos in the eyes.

“You’re not funny.”

Carlos places a hand on his chest in mock offense. “Well, you’re no fun. Anyway—What are we doing in here?” He’s speaking quietly, voice barely a whisper because he’s not entirely sure who is in here with them.

“Alright, look. I don’t have much time, because my break is only fifteen minutes long and I have to go back a bit early for pool maintenance. I wanted to tell you what I had in mind—a way for us to have more time to talk to each other.”

“Okay,” Carlos says. Jay is still holding his hand. Carlos hopes his isn’t getting sweaty.

“Well, I’m the main lifeguard at this pool, which means I get special privileges,” Jay pauses to judge Carlos’s reaction. Carlos doesn’t say anything, instead vouching for a bored expression. “Such as; being able to unlock the pool after hours. I was thinking we could meet here later, when it’s dark.”

Carlos laughs at that, only stopping to catch his breath when he notices that Jay looks kind of hurt by his reaction. “Oh, no! I’m not laughing at the suggestion, that’s just so romcom-esque,” he explains. “I went through a phase of watching nothing but horrible romance movies.”

“Oh…” Jay says lamely, not sure of how to respond. “Anyway, would you be up to that? I want to be able to talk to you more. You know, get to know you better.” Jay smirks, and it takes Carlos’s full effort to not kiss that damn thing off his stupid face. From Carlos’s perspective, it seems like Jay is offering him a challenge, which he will gladly take. He meets Jay’s mischievous brown eyes, observing the way the slivers of sunlight dance around his irises.

“Yes.”

Carlos exits the pool soon after his little chat with Jay. His skin is sensitive, and he doesn’t want to be tomato red when he meets Jay tonight. Instead, he spends some time exercising. It allows him to breathe and figure out the whirlwind of thoughts rushing through his mind. For once, he’s anxious about something. Carlos doesn’t have any issues with personal space, but Jay is different. He’s not sure what boundaries Jay has, and he doesn’t want to break them. He’s giddy, so much so that he can’t properly do his yoga routine. His arms and back are the comfortable sore that comes from a good workout, and he’s relaxed. The more he thinks about seeing Jay tonight, the better the scenario becomes.

Carlos is lost in his thoughts, imagining soft kisses and their hands entwined as they float in the water. He’s a hopeless romantic, which surprises him.

It takes Carlos three hours to realize he doesn’t have Jay’s number. Hell, he’s not even sure what time he’s supposed to be showing up. He’s freaking out, but then he thinks about it. The pool closes at eight, which means Jay should be there around nine. Besides, it may be advantageous to show up a bit late. Carlos does like to tease, after all.

He peeks through the window at the night sky. One thing he likes about the location of his home is that it’s out of the way. There are no lights for miles, which means the stars are probably the most visible from here. Hundreds of stars blink at him, lightening the heavy feeling in his chest. Carlos has never been one to back down from a challenge, and he thinks this may be his greatest one yet.

By the time he reaches the pool, he can feel the humidity acting on his hair. It’s hot—like the gross, wet hot where everything is damp and everyone is immediately sweating. Carlos is glad he wore a tanktop and a pair of shorts that he can easily remove.

It’s eight minutes past nine o’clock, and there’s no sign of Jay anywhere. He looks through the metal bars of the fence with fluctuating confidence. Maybe he overdid the lateness, and Jay has already gone home. _Shit._

But his instincts are telling him that he’s wrong. So he waits. And waits. Minutes fly by and suddenly it’s a quarter till ten, and no sign of Jay. Carlos is starting to feel _angry._ He’s angry that Jay stood him up, and angry at _himself_ for falling so helplessly in love with a guy who probably doesn’t even like him. Carlos is falling deeper and deeper into a self-pity party. He can feel the stinging in his eyes—the telltale sign of a vicious emotional outburst, and he tries to keep himself calm and steady.

That’s when Jay finally decides to make an appearance. He slides behind Carlos, who doesn’t seem to realize he’s there until Jay leans close to his ear.

“ _Boo._ ”

It’s enough to send Carlos sprawling. Jay thinks he’s never seen anyone’s limbs branch out so wildly. Carlos is gripping his own chest, his mouth hanging open as he pulls in deep breaths of air.

 _“Jesus,_ Jay. Are you trying to give me a damn heart attack?!”

Jay laughs, despite seeing an unusual emotion in Carlos’s eyes. They’re not filled with passion or triumph, but rather with hesitation. He looks at the state of Carlos’s now very curly hair and realizes that he must’ve been out here for a while, which probably means he assumed Jay forgot to show. Or worse, that he never planned to show at all.

“Hey, sorry. I forgot to get your number, so I wasn’t able to tell you I’d be here around ten,” Jay smiles apologetically.

It takes a second for Carlos to respond. He’s still pulling his emotions back in check. “Yea, I realized that. I wasn’t sure when to show up,” he says.

“God, I’m sorry. I wasn’t trying to make you feel like I forgot about you or anything, I’m just really bad at planning!”

Carlos cracks a wry smile. “Yea, I know that now.” He turns back to the fence for a second before crossing his arms. “So…?”

Jay hesitates for a moment, his brain buffering, before he realizes that Carlos wants to go in the pool. He pulls the keys out of his pocket and jiggles them near Carlos’s face playfully. The shorter boy swats his hand away, a grin plastered on his face. Jay makes quick work of unlocking the heavy metal padlock, carefully setting it to the side. He grabs Carlos’s hand and slides through the entry way. Carlos follows along, allowing himself to be dragged wherever Jay pleases. He stops in front of the deep end. Carlos looks into the fifteen feet deep abyss; the only pool light is several feet away.

Jay watches Carlos watch the water, examining the way his curls line the base of his freckled neck. He thinks Carlos is a masterpiece—one of the greatest works of art he’s ever laid eyes on. Of course, he would never have the courage to say that out loud.

There’s a rough tug of his hand and suddenly, his body is colliding with the chilly water. When they float back to the surface, Jay laughs and pushes water at Carlos. “Did you really just do that?”

“Oh, yea. I most definitely _did_ do that” Carlos grins, all cocky and full of boldness. It’s a good look on him. His hair is plastered to his forehead and there’s water dripping down his neck. Jay has to stop himself from drooling like some sort of Neanderthal. The tanktop Carlos was wearing looks like a second skin on him now. Carlos pulls himself to the wall and cocks his head sideways.

“Is there music playing?”

Jay pushes himself through the water to gain purchase of the wall next to Carlos. “Yea, I set up a playlist before I locked up earlier,” Jay explains. Hopefully Carlos enjoys the songs he picked. Right now, a song by The Weeknd is resonating through the gated area. Carlos nods his head appreciatively and focuses his gaze on Jay.

“You said you wanted to talk. What’s on your mind?”

Jay has never been one to just _open up_ to anyone. It took him months to talk to Evie, but he’s been pining over Carlos for a while. Even though they never talked, there was some sort of connection forming between them, and Jay feels as though he can trust the boy in front of him. It’s weird, very cheesy, and completely ridiculous, but it’s what _feels_ right.

“I don’t know where to start” he admits. “I’ve liked you for a while now. I think it’s been a year or two, but I’ve always been too nervous to say anything. Your personality just radiates _asshole_.”

“W-what?” Carlos sputters, his words being cut off by his laugh. “How?”

“I don’t know how to say this without sounding like a _peasant,_ but your swimsuits range from Gucci to Armani, and your car is by _no means_ cheap. Also, I’m pretty sure your sweat smells like cardamom, but whatever.”

Carlos squints and sniffs his shoulder, only smelling chlorine. “I don’t know what you’re trying to say..?”

“I’m trying to say that you and I are _very_ different. I had to start a GoFundMe page just to get a car so I could come work here,” Jay says.

“Oh, I remember that. I donated $300” Carlos says flatly.

Jay reels back for a second, his brain unsure of how to process that. “That was _you_? I couldn’t believe anyone would donate so much anonymously. Thanks, I guess?”

Carlos nods and places a hand on Jay’s shoulder. He releases the side of the pool and lets his other arm float. “I don’t care that you don’t have money. _Hell,_ I have tons of it, and an unlimited credit card that my mother never checks. She doesn’t care what I do, nor how much money I’m spending.”

“Yea, that’s the thing. I assumed you wouldn’t want to talk to anyone who makes practically nothing and doesn’t even have an actual bed to sleep on” Jay sighs.

“Wait, what? You don’t have a bed?”

Jay shakes his head sheepishly. “I just sleep under a table in my dad’s shop. We’re not managing well; nobody really cares about antiques here, but my dad isn’t willing to let go of the shop. I’m busting my ass here so I can float myself through college.”

Carlos is stunned. In all his life, he’s never met someone in a situation like this. He’s never once been anywhere near the poverty line. Cruella has always been in the upper class. It pains him to think someone he admires so much is working so hard just to barely scrape by.

“You were scared of me because you thought I’d reject you due to your financial situation?” Carlos asks. Jay nods and Carlos takes a deep breath. He knows he has character flaws, but he would never do anything to intentionally scare Jay. “I’ve been trying to get your attention for _years._ Dying my hair is not easy, you know.”

Jay laughs, tensions seeping out of his shoulders. “But it looks good on you.”

Carlos grins and places his other hand onto Jay’s ribs as leverage to pull himself closer. He can feel the muscles twitch underneath his palms as he brings his body flush against Jay’s. All of these years, he’s imagined what a moment like this would consist of. Maybe a romantic dinner date, a steamy make-out session in the back of a theater, or a cheesy star-gazing thing. But Carlos never thought of this. This is something that is personal to both him and Jay. They met here, noticed each other here, and pined over one another for years at this pool.

Jay’s breath tickles his neck and Carlos closes the remaining space between them. When their lips touch, it’s not like an explosion, or an earth-shattering event. It’s easy, comfortable. Carlos kisses Jay slowly, taking his time and familiarizing himself with the feeling of Jay’s mouth on his. Jay’s hands find their way to Carlos’s hips and he squeezes, sending a wave of pleasure through Carlos. Jay rocks against Carlos’s body, and suddenly they’re turning in the water. The cold stone of the wall contacts Carlos’s back. Jay has him pressed against the surface, his hands gripping the ledge behind them. One hand releases the ledge in favor of grabbing Carlos’s ass. Jay’s fingers are prodding at the hem of Carlos’s shorts, the skin beneath them is burning up. It feels amazing, and Jay silently berates himself for being too chicken to say something to Carlos sooner.

Their gentle, exploring kisses turn into Jay biting down on the soft skin of Carlos’s neck. Carlos gasps and loses all control over himself. His hips thrust forward and collide with Jay’s. That’s the moment that Carlos feels those stupid explosions going off in his brain. It’s exactly like fireworks, and he _finally_ gets it.

Jay sucks several marks into Carlos’s skin. They trail from his neck to his collarbone, a deep shade of pink that will remind Carlos of this—of them.

Carlos has his arms wrapped around Jay’s neck. He’s so ecstatic right now that he can’t even form coherent thoughts. He’s never wanted something _so much_ in his life. This is just the first something that money can’t buy. He has a sudden realization and somehow manages to detach himself from Jay.

“Hey—“ he says, swatting at Jay. Jay reluctantly removes his teeth from Carlos’s shoulder and looks up at him. His pupils are so massive that his iris looks solid black. It’s the hottest thing he’s ever seen, but this is a pressing matter in Carlos’s mind.

“We’re going to go mattress shopping tomorrow,” Carlos says dryly. He can practically see the cogs spinning in Jay’s mind as he processes the sudden change. Before he can start to protest, Carlos wraps his legs around Jay’s and brings his mouth to Jay’s ear, biting down gently.

“Less talking, more kissing.”


End file.
